Personal care and home care products having a liquid composition having beads containing a second composition suspended therein are known. In such products, there is an issue as to how to release the second composition from the bead. If the bead is too frangible, then the agent will react with the liquid composition. If the bead is too hard, then the bead may simply fail to rupture during use and wash away. Moreover, for various reasons, it may be desirable to rupture (or pre-weaken) the beads during the dispensing of the product from the dispenser.
Therefore, a need exists for a dispenser that can rupture beads suspended within a first substance during the dispensing of the product.